


Lincoln & Kat: A Year in the Life (season 1)

by RawToonage_press



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawToonage_press/pseuds/RawToonage_press
Summary: (Earth 1223) "Fall". Meet Lincoln Loud and Kat Ketchum, two extraordinary children with complete opposite social backgrounds. But their differences ended up being what brings them together.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. "Pilot"

**(Date: May 2 nd 2005)  
(Location: Royal Woods General Hospital, maternity ward)**

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Loud, it’s a boy!”

Everything went silent after those words came out of the doctor. After giving birth to five amazing daughters, the Loud family was blessed with a son. Lynn Sr. almost broke down in tears when he heard the news.

Don’t get the parents wrong; they love their daughters, but they’ve been wondering for a while if they were even capable of conceiving a son instead of just daughters. Old saying goes, there’s a first time for everything. As the nurse finished cleaning the baby, she handed him over to Rita who laid on the bed with a very exhausted look on her face. As she looked down at her newborn son her heart swelled with joy.

She would never admit this to her husband but to her, it seemed to her that her daughters seemed closer to him. Don’t get her wrong, she has a great relationship with her girls. But this was her chance to have a strong mother-son bond and she sure as hell isn’t going to waste that opportunity.

Then the couple heard someone knocking on the door and saw Rita’s father, Albert who his grandchildren call Pop-Pop. “Are you ready for visitors?” the old man quietly asked. The couple wordlessly nodded and then Pop-Pop came in along with five little girls Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn.

When the girls got a good look at their little brother, their hearts completely melted.  
The heart that was most effected was Lori, their oldest.

“Have you thought about any names yet?” Albert asked. Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at each other for a moment and smiled and then looked at the seasoned grandfather. “Dad” Rita started, “Say hello to your grandson, Lincoln Albert Loud.” Within seconds, the grandfather had tears of joy.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, just a few doors down…)**

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum, it’s a girl!”

Meet Richard and Catlin Ketchum. The Ketchums are one of the more financially wealthy families in Royal Woods. Richard runs a law firm and Catlin runs a publishing company. Despite the high profile careers, the couple is as down to earth as they come. For the last couple of years, the couple has wanted to start a family but didn’t exactly have the best of luck before. But then as if their prayers were answered, when the day came when Catlin discovered she was pregnant. When she shared the good news with Richard, it took him every ounce of self control not to start dancing in the streets shouting in glee.

“She’s the most beautiful baby in the world” Richard whispered.

“I think she has your hair color dear” Catlin whispered back. One of Richard’s most unique physical traits is that is hair color is a deep indigo that almost looks back in some lights.

Then the Ketchums heard a small knock on their door, and Richard’s father Edward came inside. “I’m so sorry that I’m late, traffic was complete murder” Edward whispered. “It’s okay dad” Richard reassured him.

Edward Ketchum is a little bit more “Old School” if you will, but has mellowed out the last few years. Then the old man in question got a look at the baby, all of time stood still. His heart swelled with lots of joy. He knew that his son and daughter-in-law have been trying for quite some time, and now he couldn’t be prouder.

“So, have you thought of any names yet?” Edward quietly asked.

Catlin and Richard looked at each other for a moment and smiled. “We were thinking of Kathrine” Catlin answered. Edward was seriously having some strong feelings now. Kathrine was the name of his wife and Richard’s mother. She unfortunately passed away a few years ago due to sickness.

“That’s the most wonderful name in the world” Edward whispered. And then Catlin looked down at her sleeping daughter, “Welcome to the world, Kathrine Ketchum” she whispered.

It’s not every day that you see two babies like this to be born on the same day like this.

But the famous old saying goes, “Everything happens for a reason”. But this would not be the last time that the lives of Lincoln Loud and Kat Ketchum would be intertwined.

This is just only the beginning.

* * *

**(Date: September 1 st, 2016)  
(The First Day of School)  
(Location: the Loud House)**

**_BZZZZT-BZZZZT-BZZZZT_ **

It took every fiber of Lincoln’s still developing body to not destroy the cursed alarm clock with one of Lana’s hammers. The snow haired child should be getting up, but a large part of him wanted to go back to sleep.

As he properly turned off the clock, he let out a long sigh of defeat and then decided to start his morning routine. First, he steps into his bathroom and took a quick shower and quickly brushed his teeth. He then walked over to his dresser and proceeded to get dressed for the day. Afterwards, he grabbed his backpack and iPod and walked up the stairs from his room in the basement to join in for breakfast.

After opening the door, the lone Loud son was greeted by the controlled chaos that is his family.

His father Lynn Sr, was in the kitchen in his “zone” making everyone’s breakfast and lunches. His mother Rita, was changing Lily’s diaper before getting her dressed for the day with Lisa assisting her. Leni was helping Lola brush her hair, Luna was strumming away on her acoustic guitar, Lana was quickly feeding all the animals, Lucy was quietly sitting on the couch writing in her poetry journal alongside Luan who was writing new jokes in her journal, Lynn coming in through the backdoor as she finished her early morning jog.

And then there was Lori, who was checking the clock on her phone to make sure everything’s on schedule.

Yep, just another day in the life of Lincoln Loud.

* * *

**(Scene change)  
(Location: Kat Ketchum’s house)**

Meanwhile in a different part of town, we find a certain blue haired lass finishing her morning routine. As she finished getting dressed, she picks up her big blue handbag and proceeds to head downstairs to join her parents for breakfast. As she enters the kitchen, she says “Good morning” to the family’s chef Louie.

“Morning mom, morning daddy” she greeted her parents.

“Morning sweetie” her mother greeted back. “So kiddo, today’s the first day of 5th grade. How are you feeling?” her father asked. Kat gave a “so-so” hand gesture as her answer while munching on her silver dollar pancakes courtesy of chef Louie. As the blue haired lass swallowed the last bit of food in her mouth she gave more of an answer, “I mean I get it’s my last year before middle school, but honestly I don’t get the hype.”

This was Kat in a nutshell. A girl of few words and usually, those words are brutally honest.

“Anyhow” her mother tried to start up the conversation again, “I was thinking of driving you to school today if that’s okay.” Kat couldn’t help but give a small smile, and she was silently relieved that one of her parents would take her to school instead of their chauffeur Kirby driving her or worse take the school bus.

Yep, just another day in the life of Kat Ketchum.

* * *

**(Timeskip)  
(Scene change)  
(Location: Royal Woods Elementary school)**

* * *

**(Lincoln)**

As the Loud family van pulled up in the front of the building; Lori pressed a button to open the side door and Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lola came out in single file. Then the oldest sister asked the snow haired child to stay back for a sec, she then handed him a piece of paper. “Make sure you give this to your new teacher so there won’t be any misunderstandings about your earbuds” she told him. “I will” he replied.

“Try to have a good day” she told him. The snow haired child smirked, “No promises Lorelei”. Out of all her siblings, Lincoln was the ONLY one aside from their parents that can get away with calling her that.

* * *

**(Kat)**

As Catlin Ketchum pulled up to the school to drop off her daughter, she turns to her with a smile.  
Now the blue haired lass in question, was staring blankly out the window.

“You know, I can’t explain it…but I have this strong feeling that you’ll have a really great year” Catlin told her daughter as that snapped her back into reality. “Wish I felt the same way” the blue haired lass muttered.

Catlin couldn’t help but frown at her daughter’s remark.

It wasn’t like she was a bad student; in fact she usually scores the highest grades in her class. But the mother’s concern came from another reason. She was afraid that Kat would drown herself into her schoolwork again just so she uses that as an excuse to not make any friends. Catlin loves her daughter very much, but she wished ever so often that Kat had more of an open mind when it came to being social.

“Sweetie” Catlin started while she put a hand on Kat’s shoulder, “A true friend will like you for who you are and not for what you have. I don’t expect you to become ‘Miss Popular’ overnight; I just want you to have an open mind” she finished. The blue haired lass sighed in contempt.  
“I’ll try, but I don’t what good it’ll do” she answered. “That’s all I’m asking for” her mother replied.

* * *

**(Lincoln)**

Meanwhile, the snow haired child opened the doors to the school to be greeted by the sight of the chaos known as the student body **(I ain’t joking)**. Kids running around like chimps on drugs, teachers preparing to take their daily medication to get through the day and some of them are just taking flat out shelter.

He then pulled out another piece of paper to find which locker that he was assigned to. “Another year of educational and social oppression” the child muttered.

* * *

**(Kat)**

Not too far behind, the blue haired lass entered the school was greeted with the same amount of chaos and shenanigans. Kat couldn’t help but scoff, _‘Morons’_ she thought. Then she proceeded to pull out a piece of paper from her bag to find her designated locker. “Year 5 of attending the intellectual wasteland that is Royal Woods Elementary” she muttered underneath her breath.

* * *

**(Lincoln)**

Lincoln did manage to find his locker just before the bell rang; it was actually very close to his homeroom.

* * *

**(Kat)**

After making a quick pit-stop to the little girls’ room, the blue haired lass managed to find her locker which was coincidentally the one next to a certain snow haired child’s locker.

As the children made the way to their homeroom class Lincoln quickly remembered the doctor’s note Lori gave him. As he pulled it out from his pocket, the remembered that day quite vividly.

**(4 years ago…)**

_It was just another Friday night, Rita and Lynn Sr. went out for their “Date Night” and left Lori in charge. And all was going so smoothly. Leni was feeding little Lisa in the kitchen along with the twins Lana & Lola, Luan was in the living room watching a comedy special on TV, Lynn was outside practicing for her next soccer game, Lucy was also outside but sitting under a tree writing poetry and Lincoln was hanging out with Luna._

_Yep, all was right in the world in Lori’s mind. That is, until the unthinkable happened._

_A very loud rumbling noise shook the whole house followed by screaming and crying. Lori sprang into “Protector Mode” and ran as fast as she could up the stairs. When she reached Luna and Luan’s room, she was greeted with the horrifying sight that she had ever seen. Lincoln was on the floor in a fetal position crying his eyes out and had his hands covering his ears. And then there was Luna, the poor musician was on her knees and crying as well and kept saying how sorry she was. Lori decided to call 911 and then would ask questions later._

_As she finished the emergency call, an ambulance drove up the house about five minutes later._

_Needless to say, that Rita and Lynn Sr. were not too thrilled to get a call from the hospital saying all their children were in the emergency waiting room. As the parents wrapped up their dinner, they rushed to the hospital to find out what was going on. As they swung those doors open they were greeted to the sight of Lori scolding Luna, Leni trying to keep the twins and Lisa calm, Luan and Lucy were sitting and trying to not cry and poor Lynn was trying not lash out at Luna but it was very obvious that something was wrong._

_But Lincoln was nowhere to be found._

_But then came a doctor and asked for Rita and Lynn Sr. to come with him. He brought them to his office and there was little Lincoln on the patient bed looking very sad. The doctor explained that there was an accident that caused the snow haired child to have a constant low ringing in both of his ears.  
This caused the parents to put two and two together, Luna must have been playing her guitar too loud again and Lincoln must have had a front row seat._

_Meanwhile, Lori was still in the process of tearing Luna a new one. “How in the world could you do something this stupid?!” she yelled at the poor musician. “I…I…I…” Luna stammered but couldn’t find the right words._

_“I swear, if you made Lincoln lose his hearing completely…” Lori didn’t finish her rant as the doctor, Rita, Lynn Sr. and Lincoln came back into the waiting room. The doctor then began to explain what he told Rita, Lynn Sr. and Lincoln to the girls. Needless to say, Lori was growing unhappier by the second. But then again, what big sister would want to hear that her little brother now has tinnitus possibly for the rest of his life all because of someone who could not control herself and her damn music._

**(End of Flashback)**

While Lincoln holds no ill will to his musically inclined sister, the same could not be said for the eldest Loud sister. Since then; every time the parents went out for their “Date Night”, the snow haired child was watched under Lori’s personal supervision. Which wasn’t exactly a bad thing, Lori actually did everything in her power to make sure Lincoln was comfortable as humanly possible. But he did feel bad for Luna as whenever she would walk pass them, the eldest sister would her the evil/stink eye.

Deciding it would be better to get it out of the way, Lincoln walked over to the teacher’s desk.

“Excuse me” he called out to her, “Are you my homeroom teacher?” the woman smiled. “Yes, I am your homeroom, math, history and science teacher Mrs. Johnson how may I help you young man?” the snow haired child then handed the teacher his doctor’s note explaining why he’s wearing earbuds.

As the educator read on, she was a little shocked. “I see” she muttered. “If it helps, I don’t have the volume obnoxiously loud just enough to drown out the ringing and I can still hear people taking and or speaking to me” Lincoln spoke up. Mrs. Johnson blinked twice.

“Alright then, thank you for the information. You may take a seat if you’d like.”

The snow haired child gave a quick thank you and proceeded to take a desk in the back row. Just then, a certain blue haired lass pulled up the desk next to the snow haired child. And then quickly pulled out a vintage pair of headphones and a book from her large bag.

“Alright class” Mrs. Johnson called out to all the children, “First thing on our agenda is I would like to say welcome all of you to the fifth grade…” It was at that point, Lincoln and Kat drowned out the teacher’s speech with their respected MP3 devices.

* * *

**(Gym)**

After Mrs. Johnson’s homeroom, math, science and history lessons; it was time for gym.  
Lincoln hated gym for several reasons. But the biggest reason being that despite doing special exercises with Lynn now and then, he was still unfortunately one of the weaker students in his class. But on the plus side, he has a special playlist for certain gym activities.

Now young Kathrine on the other hand, enjoys physical activities. During her summers, she likes to go to the local YMCA and take gymnastics and swimming classes and do yoga in her spare time.

Just then, Coach Pacowski came in and blew his whistle signaling the class to gather around.

“Alright, since this is the first day of school I’m feeling a little generous.” Lincoln slightly felt less tense at that announcement. “Instead of a fitness test, we’re gonna play…DODGEBALL!” In that moment, the snow haired child decided now was an excellent time to play the song, **Black Hole** by **be your own PET**.

* * *

**(Lunch)**

After a VERY painful game of dodgeball, Lincoln was thanking god his lunch break was next on his schedule. And adding the fact that his dad packed his favorite, a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich. Luckily for the snow haired child, students are allowed to eat outside in the designated picnic area.  
Sometimes Lincoln wished he didn’t always eat alone, but this way he can listen to music while he eats.

Meanwhile, the blue haired lass was sitting under a nearby tree enjoying the lunch that chef Louie made for her today. Afterwards she pulled out her headphones and another book to read.

* * *

**(Spanish)**

“Buenas tardes mi classe” Miss DiMartino announced.  
“Buenas tardes” the class answered back well…at least the ones that didn’t look like lovesick puppies. Lincoln was not one of the puppies. While he couldn’t deny that she is a beautiful woman, he wanted to learn Spanish so he could properly learn a second language not to ogle and creep out the teacher. Especially since there’s already this one African-American boy with glasses that’s gushing blood out of his nose.

Meanwhile in the back row, Kat couldn’t help but be disgusted with the amount of boys completely drooling over the teacher. _‘What a bunch of horny little pigs!’_ the blue haired lass thought.

* * *

**(Art)**

For as long as anyone in the Loud family could remember, Lincoln loved to draw. So it’s not rocket science why his picked this class as his second elective. In fact, there was this one time when he was his sister Lily’s age, he finger painted all of the family members (at the time) on the wall. Rita and Lynn Sr. couldn’t bring themselves to be mad due to how beautiful and eloquent it looked.

As for young Kathrine, she enjoyed creating abstract arts. When she was in pre-school, she made Picasso-like sculptures with just Playdoh.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

**_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG_ **

Finally, the school day was officially over. To say that students and teachers alike were happy was an understatement.

* * *

**(Lincoln)**

As the snow haired child grabbed his belongings from his locker, he then met up with his younger sisters and then made their way outside to wait for Lori to come pick them up.

While waiting, he asked the girls how their first day back went.

“My new teacher reminds me of Edgar Allen Poe” Lucy answered. “Hopps accidentally got loose but the teacher was surprisingly was a good sport about it. She even offered to build him a little habitat so he could still be by me during class” Lana answered. “Aside from Lana’s story, I had a few girls recognize me from my last few pageants and asked for my autograph” Lola answered. “I managed to fix the broken electric pencil sharpener” Lisa answered while blushing and looking down at her feet. Lincoln couldn’t help but find that adorable. Lisa might be only 4, but she’s also a super genius. But at the same time, she feels self-conscious about it. Just then, all five kids could hear the familiar horn of the family van.

* * *

**(Kat)**

Meanwhile, the blue haired lass was gathering her things from her locker. Just then her phone began to vibrate; she pulled it out to see that she received a text from her mom.

**Mom:** **“So sorry to tell you this, but both your father and I are working a little late tonight and we both couldn’t get out of it so Kirby will be picking you up.”**

As Kat finished reading her mom’s message, she couldn’t help but let out a long sad sigh. Not to say that her parents are complete workaholics, but she really wished that she could talk about her day with a LEAST one of them. Their chauffeur Kirby is nice, but she didn’t want to dump all of her “problems” onto the poor driver.

Just then, she could see the driver in question pulling up to the school.

* * *

**(Lincoln)**

As the younger Loud children rode back to the house, Lori asked them how their day was. Lucy, the twins and Lisa gave the same story they told Lincoln. But the snow haired child stayed quiet the whole time.  
Lori sensed this, but decided to wait a little while to talk to him one-on-one.

* * *

**(Kat)**

On the way back to her house, the whole ride there was in complete silence.

* * *

**(Timeskip)  
(Location: the Loud house)**

After returning home, the snow haired child immediately headed for his room downstairs. Currently, he’s laying down on his bed staring up at the ceiling with his stereo turned on to song **Wake Me Up When September Ends** by **Green Day**.

**_KNOCK-KNOCK_ **

“It’s open!” Lincoln called out to whoever was at his door. He hears footsteps coming down the stairs to reveal Lori. The snow haired child looked up and then repositioned himself so she could sit next to him.  
Lincoln noticed that his oldest sister had a certain look in her eyes.

In his experience, that usually means that she needed to talk to him about something.

“So, I noticed that you were awfully quiet on the way home today” she started, “Is there anything you would like to tell me?” she asked. The lone son lightly scoffed, “No. It’s just nothing overly amazing happened to me today, that’s all” he answered. Lori couldn’t help but frown at Lincoln’s demeanor.

Out of pure instinct, she leans in closer and pulls her only brother into a hug.

“I know school is a sore subject for you. And I wish I could say it gets better but the best thing you can do is just take it one day at a time.” Lincoln had to stiffen a giggle, “You make it sound like I’m an alcoholic.”

At that remark, Lori had to stop herself from laughing.

Later that night, the family gathered together at the dinner table for Lynn Sr.’s signature lasagna.

* * *

**(Scene change)  
(Location: Kat’s house)**

After the long ride back home, the blue haired lass thanked Kirby and then proceeded to head inside. Since that her parents might not be back until late, she decided to be sneaky and order herself pizza for dinner tonight. After the pizza got delivered, she had to sneak pass chef Louie so she could enjoy it without having to hear the usual “Pizza is bad for your health” speech. After her meal, she pulled out her tablet and signed on to her Netflix app to catch up on some shows she was watching over the summer.

* * *

**(Scene change)  
(Location: the Loud house)**

After dinner, Lincoln headed back down to his room to play a game of Super Mario Bros. on his TV before going to bed for the night. As usual, he managed to beat the game with a new record time.

After playing several other games, the snow haired child looked at his clock and saw it was time for bed.  
He went to his bathroom to take one last leak, then wash his hand and bush his teeth. Afterwards, he took off his clothes and then began to put on his pajamas. Then he laid back down on his bed and turned off the lamp on his side table.

* * *

**(Scene change)  
(Location: Kat’s house)**

After catching up on a few of her shows, the blue haired lass saw how late it was getting.  
She turned off her tablet and began doing her own nighttime routine. After getting own her pajamas and turning off any unnecessary lights, she climbed back into bed.

So that concludes a look inside a day in the lives of Lincoln Loud and Kat Ketchum.

Two children with completely opposite social backgrounds but at the same time, they’re almost the same. Only time will tell what would become of those two down the road. But like I said before, everything happens for a reason.

* * *

**(Next time…)**  
“New Comic Day, New Friend”

* * *

** Lincoln’s playlist: **

“Ooh La-La” by the Faces  
“Ride” by The Vines  
“Great DJ” by The Ting Tings  
“Don’t Call Me In The Morning” by Josh Fix  
“Black Hole” by be your own PET  
**(cover)** “Nowhere Man” by Paul Westerberg  
“Wake Me Up When September Ends” by Green Day


	2. "New Comic Day, New Friend"

“These last few days are among the happiest I’ve ever ignored.”  
 **\- Douglas C. Kenney**

* * *

**(One school week later…)  
(Location: the Loud house)**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Royal Woods. And at a certain house located on Franklin Ave. the people inside were for certain taking advantage of the beautiful day.

Lori is staying at home to write a few college application letters, Leni and some of her gal pals are hanging out at the mall, Luna had band practice, Luan had a birthday performance, Lynn was hanging out with some of her teammates at the park, Lucy opted to stay home as well to write poetry in peace, the twins were attending the party Luan’s performing at because the birthday girl happens to be a friend of theirs and Lisa and Lily were with the parents visiting Pop-Pop at Sunset Canyon Retirement Home.

Now, what about o’l Lincoln Loud?

Currently, the snow haired child was in his room mentally checking off items he was putting into his pockets. _‘Wallet, check. House keys, check. Phone, check. iPod, check…’_ Afterwards, he went upstairs to talk to Lori.

“Hey I’m heading out to Savino’s Comics, is that okay?” the snow haired child asked the oldest sister. “Of course” she answered, “Do you need me to give you a ride?” she asked. “Nah, I think a walk will do me good” he replied. “Just remember to bring along your phone in case I call or if you need to call me” she requested.

“I will” he told her.

* * *

**(Scene Change)  
(Location: Kat’s house)**

Meanwhile in a different part of town, we see a certain blue haired lass gathering belongings together and putting into her big blue handbag. “Wallet, check. House keys, check. Phone, check. MP3 player, check. Extra books, check…” literally checking off a list she wrote in a little notebook.

Afterwards, young Kathrine made her way downstairs. As she made her way to the kitchen, she was hit with the beautiful sent of Belgium waffles waiting for at the table along with her parents.

 _‘…okay maybe, I have a little bit of time to eat breakfast’_ she thought with a sly smile.  
After eating about…at least 3 rounds of waffles, the blue haired lass had to pry herself away from the ever-so delicious breakfast food. “So kiddo, have any plans for today?” her father asked. Kat gulped down the last bit of waffle before answering, “If it’s okay with you and mom, I was planning to go downtown for the day.”

“Well I don’t see a problem with that; do you want one of us or Kirby to drive you?” Richard asked. Kat shook her head, “Actually I was thinking of walking. You know, build up cardio and all that kind of jazz.” To emphasize, the blue haired lass moved her arms in a power walk like fashion. Both Richard and Catlin had tried to suppress laughing at their daughters’ antics, but ultimately failed.

Even the blue haired lass had to laugh at herself at that. After bidding her parents goodbye, she excused herself from the table and took one last look into her bag to make extra sure she had everything she needed for her outing.

* * *

**(Timeskip)  
(Scene Change)**

**(Lincoln)**

Meanwhile, the snow haired child was walking down the street dancing and lip syncing along to beat of the song **Harlem Shuffle** by **Bob and Earl** without a care in the world. While Lincoln might not be a musician like Luna, needless to say he has a very unique taste in music.

* * *

**(Kat)**

The blue haired lass was skipping along to the song **Good Day Sunshine** by **The Beatles**. While some would scoff at the little rich girls’ choice in music, Kat preferred older bands like this over “modern” music.

* * *

**(Scene Change)  
(Location: Savino’s Comics)**

**(Lincoln)**

Since this wasn’t the snow haired child’s first time coming here on foot, he managed to find the building with no problem whatsoever. As Lincoln opened the door, he was greeted to the sound of an infamous all-girl Canadian 90s band. _‘God, I love this place’_ the boy thought.

* * *

**(Kat)**

Meanwhile, the blue haired lass arrived at the same location not too long after Lincoln.

As she turned off her MP3 player and taking off her headphones our female lead took a moment to survey the land, if you will. Now again, some would be surprised at the girls’ choice to spend a Saturday afternoon but Kat wasn’t like most little rich girls. In fact she loathed that stereotype.

After a quick minute, she proceeded to the “Graphic Novels” aisle.

Meanwhile with Lincoln, he was already in the fore mentioned aisle skimming the shelves looking for something in particular. _‘I hope I’m not too late and it’s sold out’_ the snow haired child thought. Now a certain blue haired lass was just a little bit smarter and pre-ordered in advance for a particular book, she’s just perusing the isle to see if anything else catches her eyes. _‘Hmmm…too gory, too mature, too corny, parents would never let me read that in a million years…’_ Kat thought as she skimmed the shelves.

As the two children were skimming the shelves from opposite sides of the aisle, neither one of noticed the other. So as they got closer and closer to each other, it was only a matter of time until…

**_BONK! OOOF! THUD!_ **

Both children landed on their keisters after bonking each other in the head.

Slightly dazed and confused, the children shook their heads to regain composure. “Why don’t you watch where you’re going?!” They shouted in unison. The other customers shushed them, as they we’re being too loud **(no pun intended)**.

As the children got back up and dusted themselves off, they took a moment to look each other in the eyes. _“That girl/boy looks familiar…”_ the children thought in unison. “I know you from somewhere…” Kat started, “Do you go to Royal Woods Elementary?” the blue haired lass asked. “Yeah” Lincoln answered, “Who’s your homeroom teacher?” Kat asked, “Mrs. Johnson” the snow haired child answered. “No kidding, that’s my homeroom teacher too” Kat replied. Lincoln then thought for a moment “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have Gym with Pacowski or Spanish with Miss DiMartino or Art with Ms. Mumford?” the snow child asked as he was racking his brain as to why the girl in front of him looked so familiar.

Kat simply answered with, “Yes to all those questions.” “So do I” Lincoln replied.

“I’m Kat, by the way” the blue haired lass introduced herself as she stuck out her hand. “Lincoln Loud” the snow haired child introduced himself as he shook her hand.

 _‘She’s got really soft hands….’_ Lincoln thought. _‘He surprisingly…has really soft hands…’_ Kat thought.

As the two kids broke off the handshake, they found themselves surprisingly quiet. Until Lincoln spoke up, "So... Err... What are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't think girls read comics, it's just... You know...?" the snow haired child stammered in complete awkwardness.

But to his surprise Kat wasn’t looking angry, instead she was giggling very softly. “You’re awkward, but I can tell a good kind of awkward” the blue haired lass replied.

“To answer your question, I came to pick up a pre-order and also just simply browsing around” Kat explained, “What about you? What brings an obviously sophisticated gentleman like yourself to a place like this?” she asked Lincoln. “Well…” the snow haired child started, “I came here looking for a particular book. The latest issue of Ace Savvy: Beyond” Lincoln explained. This caught the blue haired lass by surprise.

Then Lincoln continued, “I would’ve pre-ordered it, but someone else beat me to it and I was kind of hoping that it would actually be in the store” Lincoln finished. Now Kat felt slightly guilty, because she was the one who snagged the last pre-order. But then, a little ol’ idea popped into the blue haired lass’ mind.

“Hey, it’s a little too bit close corners here” Kat spoke, “Do you maybe…want to grab some lunch…at the Burpin’ Burger…my treat?” the blue haired lass offered. Needless to say that Lincoln was VERY happy at the prospect of lunch at one of his favorite restaurants. He had only saved up enough money for the comic itself. “Sure” Lincoln answered, “Just let me text my sister that I have a change in plans and that I won’t be home until a little bit later.” Kat nodded in response. In fact, she decided that she would text her parents as well.

After sending out messages to their respective people, the kids decided to head back out.

But then Kat stopped.

“Hey, before we go there’s just one last thing I need to take care of. It’ll just take a minute or so…” “I’ll wait outside for you” Lincoln told her. The blue haired lass thanked the snow haired child for understanding. With that, Lincoln left to go sit on the bench outside while Kat went over to the counter to pick up her pre-order. “Hey Darin…” she asked the cashier, “If it’s not too much trouble I need your help tracking down another copy of the latest issue of Ace Savvy: Beyond.” The aging cashier was a little surprised at the request, but quickly put two and two together when he remembered her talking to that white haired boy.

He agreed and said that he’ll call her if he gets any word. Kat thanked Darin for helping her out.

After finishing up and putting her new comic into her big blue handbag, the blue haired lass went outside to meet up with the snow haired child. “So…if you don’t mind me asking, what was it you needed to take of?” Lincoln asked. Kat replied with, “Oh…just needed to pick up my pre-order and asked the cashier if he could keep his eye out for another book I’ve had my eye on for.”

The blue haired lass hated hiding this, but she really wanted to keep the comic a surprise.

* * *

**(Scene Change)  
(Location: the Burpin’ Burger)**

It didn’t take very long for the two kids to walk down to the famous burger joint.

“Welcome to the Burpin’ Burger home of the “Double Belcher” can I take your order?” a teenage employee named Grant recited. “We’ll take 2 Burpin’ combos, a Mint Chip Blast milkshake with no whip cream and…” Kat looked over to Lincoln and asked what kind of drink he wanted.

“Vanilla milkshake and also with no whip cream” he answered.

After ringing up the two orders with Kat’s credit card, Grant said to wait for when he calls their meals. So the kids got a table by a window that they could see the Royal Woods mall from where they were sitting.

“So Lincoln I’m curious, how come you keep a pair of headphones in your ears?” Kat asked. “It’s a long story filled with sighs…the short version is that I have tinnitus due an accident when I was little and I still have an hum in drum and listening to music helps drown it out” Lincoln explained. Kat was taken aback by Lincoln’s answer. She never knew anybody much less her own age that had hearing problems.

Not even her grandfather.

“What kind of music do you listen to?” Kat asked. “Well…that’s kind of a big question” Lincoln answered.  
The blue haired lass raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I like a lot of different genres and bands, so it’s hard for me to answer that kind of question” the snow haired child explained.

“Mind if I asked you something?” Lincoln spoke. Kat nodded in response. “What kind of comics do you like to read?” the snow haired child asked. Luckily, the blue haired lass anticipated this. “Well…I mostly like to dabble in all forms of the medium. Such as comic books, graphic novels, webcomics, manga, webtoons…can’t really that I read anything specifically” she answered. “No way, me too” Lincoln replied, “although, as you know from earlier I like the Ace Savvy: Beyond series.”

Kat nodded in understanding, especially since she got the latest issue for herself.

“ORDER UP!” the kids heard Grant shout.

“I’ll grab out meals” Lincoln offered. Kat gave a quick thank you as the snow haired child went to pick up their food. _‘I really hope that Darin pulls off a miracle for me…’_ the blue haired lass thought. Kat snapped back into reality when the sound of two trays hit the table. Lincoln slid her tray that had the mint chip milkshake while he took the tray that had the plain vanilla milkshake. “Thank you again, for lunch” Lincoln told Kat.

The blue haired lass waved a dismissal gesture, “Think nothing of it. It’s nice to have the company” she said.

The two kids began eating their mouthwatering burgers with smiles on their faces, then a few French fries and then a few sips of their milkshakes. “Somehow, I thought you be a chocolate guy” Kat spoke. Lincoln laughed, “I don’t really uh, subscribe to any labels” he answered back. “Besides, my sisters have the honor of being crowned chocoholics.” The word ‘sisters' peeked Kat’s interest.

“Earlier you said you have a sister…” the blue haired lass spoke as she took a bite from her burger, “how many sisters do you have?” she asked with curiosity in her tone. “10” Lincoln answered as if it was no big deal.

Kat’s jaw felt like dropping all the way to the ground when he said that he has TEN sisters.

Lincoln continued, “5 older and 5 younger. My older sisters are Lori who’s 17, Leni who’s 16, Luna who’s 15, Luan who’s 14 and Lynn who’s 13. My younger sisters are Lucy who’s 8, Lana and Lola who’s 6, Lisa who is 4 and Lily who’s 15 months.” Kat felt like she was about to pass out after learning all of that.

“What about you, what’s your family like?” Lincoln asked the blue haired lass. “Oh…well, there’s not really much to say, it’s just me and my mom and dad. I’m an only child” she explained.

“What’s it like? Having that many sisters, I mean” Kat asked wanting to changing the subject.

The snow haired child thought for moment before answering. “The best way to describe it is controlled chaos.” Lincoln answered, “Lori is considered the leader. Without her organizing all of us, we would never get anything done. Leni’s not exactly the brightest…but she has a heart of gold and an incredible fashion designer in her own right. Luna is the musician that loves to crank it up to 11. Luan is the resident comedian that loves to make all of us laugh. Lynn is what I like to call the all-American athlete. Lucy I like to call her my special little vampire. Lana may be young, but she’s the resident handywoman and mechanic. Lola competes in beauty pageants. Lisa for being so young is the super genius of the family. And little Lily is just the most adorable baby in the wide world” Lincoln finished describing his sisters to Kat.

Meanwhile, the blue haired lass was hanging on to the snow haired child’s every word. She knew that her parents wanted to have more children but unfortunately, it just wasn’t in the cards.

After awhile, they finished eating and Lincoln offered to clean up. He piled their wrappers, used napkins, and empty cups on top of the tray and took the tray to the trash can near the entrance. He dropped the trash into the hole and placed the tray on top of a rack on the trash can where the sign had instructed him to do so.

Then he walked over and held the door open for Kat, receiving a nice smile from her.

As they stepped outside and looked at their surroundings, neither one not knowing what to really say to the other. But then Kat had another little ol’ idea. “Give me your phone” she instructed Lincoln. The snow haired child looked confused but did what she asked. Then Kat pulled out her phone from her big blue handbag and then after a minute and a half, she handed Lincoln back his phone. “I programmed my number into your phone and added your number to mine” she explained, “this has been the highlight of my week and I would like to do this again sometime.” Lincoln smiled, “I’d like that too.”

**_VVVBBBTTT_ **

The sounds of vibrating cell phones snapped the kids back into reality. They looked down and saw who was texting them. For Lincoln, it was Lori and for Kat, it was her mom.

The kids sighed, “That was my sister Lori” Lincoln said, “She says that my parents came back with my grandpa Pop-Pop who wants to treat all of us to dinner at Giovanni Changs for dinner and she wants me to come home and get cleaned up.” “Ironic” Kat spoke, “My mom just texted that my grandfather just popped by for visit and she sent Kirby to pick me up.” “Who’s Kirby?” Lincoln asked. “Our chauffer” Kat answered in a casual tone.

 _‘Her family’s got a chauffeur?!’_ Lincoln thought.

Just then, a black car pulled up to the two children. Kat sighed, “That’s him. I need to get going now.” "So uh…if don’t see you again at anytime this weekend, I guess I’ll see you at school on Monday." Lincoln said.

"Yeah I guess so." Kat forced a smile.

The blue haired lass really wanted to spend more with the snow haired child but at the same time, her grandfather couldn’t visit as much as he used to when she was younger. Then Lincoln stuck out his hand, Kat smiled as she shook his hand and then pulled him into and a tight hug.

“Thank you so much for today” she whispered into the snow haired child’s ear.

With that, the blue haired lass bid the snow haired child goodbye and got into the car. Lincoln waved goodbye one last time hoping that she saw him as the car drove away.

Then the snow haired child began to walk back home so his family doesn’t send out a search party to retrieve him. _‘Ketchum…why does that name sound familiar?’_ Lincoln thought.

* * *

**(Later that night…)**

* * *

**(Lincoln)**

We find the snow haired child relaxing in his room listening to music and reading one of his older Ace Savvy: Beyond comics in his pajamas. Dinner with Pop-Pop went great; everyone talked about how their day went but strangely enough he couldn’t bring himself to talk about his day with Kat. But then again it might’ve been for self preservation, he didn’t want the girls or his parents or even Pop-Pop to get the wrong idea.

Plus, he himself wasn’t too sure what to think.

He enjoyed spending the day with Kat, he wasn’t denying that. But this was new for him, for a long time the snow haired child never really had anyone outside of his family he could call a friend. _‘Maybe on Monday, I should try talking to her during homeroom’_ the snow haired child thought to himself.

After awhile, Lincoln turned off his stereo and brushed his teeth and then turned off the light and then blissfully went off into dreamland. Wondering what the future may hold.

* * *

**(Kat)**

After a nice formal dinner at home with her parents and grandfather, we find the blue haired lass in her bedroom clad in pajamas watching Netflix shows off of her tablet. Currently, she was re-watching the first season of Hilda. She first got interested in the cartoon when she saw the main character with blue hair she felt that she could relate to that. But then became fully invested as the more episodes she watched.

**_VVVBBBTTT_ **

Just then, she heard her phone vibrating. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Darin. The blue haired lass beamed with excitement. She hit “pause” on her tablet and then pressed “talk” on her phone. “Yeah…you were able to find one…excellent, how long will it take for it to arrive?...Monday?...that works out for me...okay, thank so much for all your help.” With that, she ended her call.

Then Kat let out a breath of relief that Darin was able to pull off a miracle. Come Monday morning, she will be able to give Lincoln a surprise of a lifetime.

 _‘I know that I just met Lincoln, but there’s something…special…about him and I’m curious to know what it is. I think I’ll give the comic during lunch so that we could be alone together and away from any annoying mouthbreathers.’_ As the blue haired lass finished devising a plan in her head, she turned off her tablet and then brushed her teeth and then came back to bed after turning off her lamp and then turning in for the night.

So…my fellow readers, that was an interesting turn of events for our protagonists.

What was supposed to be a simple outing alone turned into an experience that neither Lincoln nor Kat will ever forget. And hopefully, things will go smooth for the pre-teens once they return to school the coming Monday. Especially since ol’ Lincoln Loud will be receiving a “token of appreciation” if you will.

* * *

 **(Next time…)**  
“That’s What Friends Are For”

* * *

** Lincoln’s playlist: **

“Harlem Shuffle” by Bob & Earl  
“Good Day Sunshine” by The Beatles  
“Scott Pilgrim” by Plumtree  
“Go!” by Plumtree  
“I’ve Just Seen a Face” by The Beatles  
“Mr. Sandman” by Four Aces


	3. "That's What Friends Are For"

**(Monday morning)  
(Location: the Loud house)**

“LINCOLN! TIME TO GET UP FOR SCHOOL !” Lori called out. But didn’t any kind of response. _‘This isn’t like him…’_ she thought, _‘he’s usually up by now.’_ The eldest sister decided to investigate.

As she went into her brother’s room, she found him completely showered and dressed for the day. Lori even smelled a hint of deodorant. But what concerned her was that the snow haired child was just sitting on his bed completely spaced out. She nudged him on the shoulder ever so slightly…then Lincoln snapped back into reality as he looked over and saw Lori looking at him with concern.

“Is everything alright Lincoln?” Lori asked in a motherly tone.

“It’s nothing…” the snow haired child muttered. Lori frowned. _‘Something’s wrong, he doesn’t shut me out without a good reason…’_ “Linc…” the eldest drawled out as she sat down next to the boy. “…you know you can talk to me right?” the snow haired child couldn’t look Lori in the eye. Not because he was ashamed or embarrassed, but more conflicted. How could he talk about something if he himself couldn’t figure it out?

“Remember when I went out on Saturday?” Lincoln asked. Lori nodded in response.

“Well when I was at the comic book store, I bumped into someone from my class. Her name is Kat. She’s a girl from my class that likes to read comics. So what do I do? I stammer and said something stupid like I was a stand-in for a Michael Cera movie.” Lori was a little surprised to hear this but something in her mind told her that the story wasn’t over. “But by some miracle, she wasn’t offended. In fact she wanted to keep the conversation going. So that’s why I texted you that I would be home later. She treated the both of us to lunch at the Burpin’ Burger and we had an interesting conversation. She talked about what kind of comics she liked to read. She asked about the earbuds so I gave her the short version of the story. I talked about you guys a little bit, and then she told me that she was an only child. After we finished eating, she took it upon herself to put my number into her phone and vice-versa.” Lori again was surprised.

_‘A bold little one she is…’_ she thought.

“Anyway, we went our separate ways when you texted me saying that I needed to come home and Kat needed to go due to her own family stuff. I haven’t seen her since, but I doubt she’ll want to be seen talking to a loser like me at school.” The eldest frowned at the end of Lincoln’s story.

She hated the fact that Lincoln had such a low opinion of himself.

“Linc…” Lori spoke up, “You really need to stop selling yourself so short.” The snow haired child looked up at his sister, “Do you know the one thing that all the people that’s ever made fun of you have in common?” she asked, Lincoln shook his head no in response. “They’re all so insecure about themselves that in their twisted minds the only way they feel better is to put other people down. I think whoever this girl is, must be pretty special if she was able to get you to open up about yourself. And I think she sees something within you too if she went out of her way to give you her number right off the bat. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Lincoln took the moment to let Lori’s words of motivational wisdom sink in.   
_“She’s not wrong…”_ the snow haired child heard the little voice inside of him say, _“if Kat really was like the rest of them, she wouldn’t have been so nice to you.”_ Lincoln knew that the little voice inside and Lori were right.

“It would be nice…to actually have a friend…” Lincoln spoke in soft tone, but Lori heard it anyway.  
And in response, she pulled her only brother into hug.

“Believe in yourself Linc…like I do.” She whispered into her brother’s ear.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

**(Scene change)  
(Location: the Ketchum residence)**

The blue haired lass was waiting patiently in her living room for Kirby to come back with Lincoln’s present.

She would’ve gone herself, but chef Louie was preparing blueberry crepes for breakfast and she REALLY didn’t want to pass those wonderfully delicious crepes. Anyway, as she sat on her sofa quietly twiddling her thumbs in anticipation she didn’t notice that someone was coming up right behind her.

“Whatcha doing sweetie?” Mrs. Ketchum asked her daughter as she nearly jumped a foot up in the air.

“Jeez mom, give a girl some warning next time” Kat huffed as she regained momentum. “Sorry, I just got back from a jog and I wanted to see what you were doing in here” Mrs. Ketchum explained. At first, the blue haired lass was hesitant to tell her mother what was troubling her. But then she thought she might be helpful.

“Mom, do you remember when I went out last Saturday?” Kat asked, Mrs. Ketchum then nodded.

“Well when I went to Savino’s Comics to pick up my pre-order, I bumped into someone from my class. At first I thought he was just another doofus, but then I saw him. He didn’t act like everyone else. He was kind, gentle and a little awkward but a good kind. He told me his name was Lincoln. It was nice being able to talk to someone like that.” Mrs. Ketchum smiled at the thought of her little girl coming out of her shell.

“And then when he told me that he was there to find a copy of the latest issue of Ace Savvy: Beyond, I felt guilty since I was the one who snagged the last copy. I wanted to make it up to him, so I asked an employee if he could find another copy anywhere. Later that night I got a call from him saying he was able to find it but it wouldn’t be available for me to pick it up until today. I sent Kirby to pick it up because I wanted some of chef Louie’s delicious blueberry crepes…” Mrs Ketchum knew her daughter has a little weakness for blueberry crepes. She couldn’t blame her, chef Louie’s crepes were to die for.

“But I couldn’t bring myself to tell him the truth at the time. So instead I treated the both of us to lunch at the Burpin’ Burger. Then we starting talking more. Lincoln talked about what is what like having 10 sisters.”

Mrs. Ketchum nearly stroked out after hearing how many sisters this boy had.

“After we finished eating, I really didn’t want it to end. So I asked for his phone and programmed my number into it and then programmed his number into mine.” Mrs. Ketchum couldn’t help but snicker at her daughter’s forwardness. _‘She gets that from her father…’_ the matriarch thought to herself.

“I haven’t seen him since that day; I’m hoping that he’ll be at school today. I really hope that he likes the comic…” as Kat finished her little story, her cheeks became noticeably pinker. This didn’t go unnoticed by her mother, but chose not to say anything in fear that her daughter just might put back up her defense walls.

But needless to say, that she was surprised to say the least to know that her daughter went through such lengths for a boy that she knew for a day. But at the same time…she wanted to squeal with joy that her daughter made a friend. But kept a calm demeanor but on the inside, she was doing cartwheels.

“Mom, am I crazy for doing this?” Kat asked her mother.

The matriarch pulled her daughter into a one-arm hug and asked her, “Let me answer that question with a question of my own, what does Lincoln mean to you?” Young Kathrine had to take a moment to ponder.

“He’s…the first person in a long time that treated me as a person, not a living ATM machine. He’s the first person that made me feel okay being a comic book reader. He’s the first person that gave me just a little more faith in humanity and not to assume the worst in people. And I know it seems like I’m trying to buy his friendship with this comic, but it’s really to show how much I appreciated his company.”

Then the blue haired lass looked straight at her mother, “On the first day of school you told me that a true friend will like me for I am and not what I have…and I think that Lincoln is that person.” Catlin couldn’t help but sniffle and shed a little tear, she felt so happy for her daughter. ‘ _When I meet this Lincoln in person…I need to give him a great big hug’_ she thought.

As the mother and daughter sat in silence, they failed to notice their male housekeeper Jameson walking in. “I hate to break up this tender moment, but I have this parcel for Miss Kathrine” he spoke. Kat took the plastic bag from Jameson and then looked what was inside. When she saw that it was Lincoln’s comic and seeing it was the right issue, she let out an uncharacteristically squeal of joy.

“Okay now that I have the present, I’m going to the kitchen for one last round of chef Louie’s blueberry crepes and then I will go back to my room and get ready for school love. Love you all.” With that, young Kathrine raced to the kitchen at neck-breaking speed and then zoomed faster than Sonic the Hedgehog to get to her bedroom. Jameson then turned to Mrs. Ketchum, “Did…I miss something here?” he asked her.

All the matriarch could do is shake her head and smile. _‘Yep, just like her father’_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**(Timeskip)  
(Scene change)  
(Location: Royal Woods Elementary school)**

* * *

**(Lincoln)**

After having a personal and heartfelt conversation with Lori, the two joined forces to coral the rest of the siblings into the Loud family van and get everyone to their respective schools.

“Okay, first drop off is for Royal Woods Elementary. Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa this is your stop” Lori called out in a train conductor’s tone. As they exited the van in singled filed fashion, Lori asked for Lincoln to come back. “What’s up?” Lincoln asked, “I just want to remind you that it’s going to be okay” Lori told him. Lincoln gave a soft smile, “Thanks Lori” he muttered. “Remember, believe in yourself.” Lori reminded.

“I will.” Lincoln spoke. With that, the lone son headed inside the school.

Before driving to the middle school to drop Lynn off, Lori waited for Lincoln to enter the building safely.  
The eldest smiled, _‘You got this little brother. I believe in you’_ she thought as she drove away.

* * *

**(Kat)**

After getting properly ready for school, the blue haired lass asked her mother if she could drive her.

Slightly knowing why, she agreed. As the matriarch pulled up to the building she put the car in park. Catlin looked over to her daughter and saw that she was slightly shaking and gripping very tightly to the bottom of her seat. Fortunately the matriarch knew what to do, she moved Kat’s left bang and began to scratch behind the ear. Slowly but surely, the blue haired lass began to lose her grip of her seat and stopped shaking.

“Thanks, I needed that” Kat told her mother.

“Just remember; keep calm, take deep breaths if necessary” Catlin instructed. “I know” Kat replied. The matriarch placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “You got this. If Lincoln really is the kind of person you said he is, then there’s nothing not even the million and one ‘what ifs’ in your mind that should stop you.”

Kat had to take a moment to process her mother’s words.

“I know you’re right. But I can’t help but have this feeling that he’ll reject me” Kat spoke in a sad tone.   
“Believe in yourself” Catlin told her daughter. “For that’s the place to start” Kat replied back with a smile.

The mother and daughter shared a good laugh.  
Then they hugged and then the blue haired lass gave a quick “I love you” and “Goodbye” and then stepped out of the car and then practically ran all the way to the front doors.

* * *

**(Lincoln)**

Meanwhile, the snow haired child was at his locker putting away his backpack and grabbing the necessary schoolbooks. And in that time, he thought about what he would say to Kat when he sees her.

_‘Just keep cool’_ he thought, _‘what could possibly go wrong?’_

**-Enter: Fantasy Sequence-**

_As Lincoln walks into Ms. Johnson’s classroom, he sees Kat reading a book at her desk that was coincidentally next to his. He smiles, and then he walks over to her. “Hi Kat” he spoke. The blue haired lass looked up from her book and looked straight at the snow haired child. “Do…I…know you…?” she asked._

_Lincoln was shocked. “It’s me, Lincoln Loud.” He said to her_.

_Kat looked at him intensely. Then she grew a very unnerving smile. “Lincoln…” she drawled, making Lincoln feel a slight glimmer of hope. Then she let out a mad cackle, “That’s…a stupid name!” Any kind of hope the snow haired child had left shattered into a million pieces. Then Kat jumped on top of her desk. “Hey everyone!” she called out to the rest of the class. “This bottom-feeder actually thinks that he know me” she bellowed. Then the rest of Lincoln’s class let out a mad cackle as well. “What a joke, I mean look at him!” Kat bellowed as she pointed straight at Lincoln. “FREAK!” she shouted. Then she got the rest of the class to chant along with her._

_“FREAK!” “FREAK!” “FREAK!” “FREAK!” “FREAK!”_

_Then Lincoln collapsed onto the floor in a fetal position covering his ears while bursting into tears._

**-Exit: Fantasy Sequence-**

As Lincoln snapped himself out of that dark scenario and back to reality, he tried to calm himself back down. _‘Kat is not like the others’_ he thought. Then he remembered Lori’s words, **_“Believe in yourself”_** “Lori is absolutely right, I go to believe!” Lincoln quietly spoke.

With that, he closed his locker and headed to his homeroom class.

* * *

**(Kat)**

Meanwhile, the blue haired lass tried to make her way to her locker while navigating the crowded hallways. As she finally made it, she began putting away her big blue handbag and grabbing the necessary textbooks.

She looked both ways before pulling out Lincoln’s comic from her bag one last time. As she looked at it with intense focus, she thinks about how to give it to Lincoln.

**-Enter: Fantasy Sequence-**

_It’s lunchtime, and Kat is seen holding the comic waiting patiently under a tree outside._

_Just then, Lincoln came up to her with a smile on his face. She smiled back. “I have something for you” she told him. Then she handed Lincoln the comic book. He looks it over as Kat anxiously waits for him to response._

_Then Lincoln scowled, “Did you really think that you could buy me off with this?” he asked a snarky tone. Kat was shocked. This wasn’t what she thought would happen. “You think you’re better than me?! I’m not some dang charity case you can throw money at!” he yelled. Then he careless threw the book to the ground and lit a match and threw said match onto the comic watching burn to a crisp. All Kat could do was watch in horror as Lincoln began to maniacally laugh like someone who just escaped from an asylum._

_“Burn baby, burn!” Lincoln shouted to the sky as he continued to lose his sanity._

_Lincoln’s madness drove Kat to drop to her knees in complete sadness. Then the snow haired child looked directly to her and said, “You’ll always be alone.” With that, Lincoln lit another match but this time he lit himself on fire and Kat screamed in horror as she witnessed Lincoln burning up from existence._

**-Exit: Fantasy Sequence-**

The blue haired lass was violently shaking and visibly tearing up at picturing Lincoln rejecting the comic book. _‘No…’_ she thought. _‘Lincoln’s a kind, gentle soul. He’s not like everyone else.’_

Then Kat remembered her mother’s words, **“If Lincoln really is the kind of person you said he is, then there’s nothing not even the million and one ‘what ifs’ in your mind that should stop you.”** And then Kat thought, _‘Franklin D. Roosevelt said it best, we have nothing to fear but fear itself.’_

“I need to believe!” Kat quietly spoke. With that, she put back the comic book and closed her locker and headed to homeroom to find Lincoln.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in Mrs. Johnson’s classroom…)**

* * *

To help calm his nerves, Lincoln decided to listen to **Everything’s Okay** by **Lenka** while waiting for Kat’s arrival. This was one of few songs that the snow haired child exclusively listened to when he felt stressed.

Just then unbeknownst to Lincoln, the blue haired lass was standing at the doorway.

When her eyes locked onto Lincoln’s location, she was surprised that his desk was right next to hers. _‘How the heck didn’t I notice this before?’_ she thought to herself. As she was beginning to walk over to him, something happened. Kat began to freeze up, her heart starts pounding,…time stood still…all she can hear is the sound of the clock ticking,…sweat dripping from her forehead. But just then, a lone whispery voice tells her;

**_“Believe…”_ **

And just like that, as if she pressed a reset button on a video game…Kat began to regain her confidence.

She struts over to Lincoln feeling like she has nothing to lose, she lightly taps him on the shoulder which causes Lincoln to startle just a bit. As he looked up at the person who disturbed his valuable music time, he sees Kat looking at him with a smile. That made him smile as well. “Hey…” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Hi…” she said as she dug her hands deeper into her coat pockets. The two sat in silence for a moment until, “I have something I want to give you!” Kat blurted out, and then quickly covered her mouth with both her hands in embarrassment, and also to cover her ever blushing cheeks.

_‘Something…for me?’_ Lincoln thought.

As Kat regained her composure; she followed with, “But...I can’t give it to you here. Meet me outside at lunchtime. I…want to give to you in private.” With that she took her seat and began opening a textbook.

With Lincoln, he just sat at his desk. Completely baffled at what just happened.

* * *

**(Timeskip: Lunchtime…)**

After getting though homeroom, science, math, history and a surprisingly easy gym period, it was finally lunch. Lincoln was sitting patiently at a picnic bench waiting for Kat to come.

_‘I wonder what she wants to give me?’_ the snow haired child thought.

As Lincoln thought of a million and one possibilities in his head, he failed to notice that Kat was walking up to him. Noticing his “Dazed and Confused” look, she again lightly tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. This time, Lincoln wasn’t easily as startled. He looks up to her as saw that she was carrying the same bag she had when they first met. “Mind if I sit next to you?” she asked in a semi-nervous tone. “Of course” Lincoln replied.

Then the blue haired lass sat down as she clutched to her bag for dear life.

Then she began to search around inside the bag. After a minute she pulled out a smaller plastic bag. She then handed the smaller bag to Lincoln. Who in return, pulled out whatever was what inside said bag.

Then Lincoln’s eyes bugged out to the size as dinner plates. It was the latest issue of Ace Savvy: Beyond!

The snow haired child was beside himself. Then he looked over to Kat who looked very anxious. “How did you…?” Lincoln began to ask. Until Kat cut him off, “I have a confession to make” she told him. “The pre-order I picked up that day was the last copy of the latest issue of Ace Savvy: Beyond. The truth is I am a HUGE fan of the series, I’ve been following it since it was first released. Then when you told me that you were looking for it as well, I felt extremely guilty.” The lass let out a small sniffle, “You’re the first person in a long time that was genuinely nice to me. You’re the first person that made feel free to be myself. I want you to have this comic. Not to buy your friendship, but to show you exactly how much I cherished spending that Saturday with you. I don’t really have friends. For most of my childhood, kids always kept using me as a personal ATM machine. Nobody actually liked me for me, but then you came along. You treated me with nothing but kindness and respect. I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but I know that I want to be your friend.”

Lincoln was stunned at Kat’s confession.  
Then the snow haired child took Kat’s hand, “I want to be your friend too” he told her.

He continued, “I understand how you feel. I don’t have any friends either. Throughout my whole childhood, kids always made fun of me whether it was my hair, or my tinnitus, or the amount of sisters I have. As the years went by I just stopped listening to all the insults being hurdled at me. And then I gave up the idea of having friends. But then I met you. You’re the first person in a very long time that didn’t view me as some kind of freak. You actually took the time to talk to me and get to know me. I’ve never been so open to a non-member of my family before. And I want you to know that I appreciate the comic very much, and I can’t wait to start reading it when I can. Like you said, I know that we haven’t known each other for very long. But I know that I would very much like it, if I had a chance to get to know you better.”

In that moment, Kat felt like bursting into tears with joy. Now she felt like a complete fool for thinking that Lincoln wouldn’t like the comic.

Lincoln then took a deep breath, “Friends?” he asked her. She smiled, “Friends” she answered. Then the two kids shared a quick hug. “Well since we’re out here, do you want to have lunch together?” Lincoln asked. “I would like that very much” Kat answered. With that, the kids turned around to take out their lunches. Lincoln scored another peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich plus a container of mac ‘n’ cheese bites. Kat’s lunch consisted of a ham and cheese sandwich with a small bag of carrot sticks and a bottle of flavored water.

Unbeknownst to the two children, this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**(Next time…)**  
“I Pronounce You, Project Partners”

* * *

** Lincoln’s playlist: **

“Believe in Yourself” by Ziggy Marley and The Melody Makers  
“School Days” by Chuck Berry  
“My Own Worst Enemy” by Lit  
“Everything’s Okay” by Lenka  
“You’ve Got a Friend In Me” by Randy Newman


	4. "I Pronounce You, Project Partners"

**_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG_ **

After having a nice lunch together, Lincoln and Kat walked together to art class with Miss. Mumford.  
Along the way, Lincoln stopped by his locker to keep his new comic nice and safe ‘till the end of the day.

* * *

**(Scene change)  
(Location: art class)**

As they got to their next class with time to spare, they each went to their assigned workstation. As more students raced inside to beat the bell, their teacher followed in suit. Miss. Alicia Mumford is a special kind of teacher; she absolutely loved teaching about all kinds of art styles. She also has that ability to bring out the best in each of her students. Especially…a certain snow haired child.

“Alight my little artists” Miss. Mumford called out to the students as she clapped her hands together to gain their attention. “This week, I have a special assignment to give. I want you to work to groups of two; I want you as a team to make an art piece that speaks to you on a personal level. As long as you feel the piece speaks about the subject matter of your choosing, anything goes. Now then; I’ll be assigning Rusty and Jenny, Caleb and Caroline, Lincoln and Kathrine…”

Meanwhile, the snow haired child and blue haired lass spaced out after their teacher said their names.  
The two looked at each other with smiles on their faces. _‘Hello opportunity…’_ they thought in unison.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

**_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG_ **

As the final bell rang signifying that the school day is over, we find our favorite duo of misfits chatting at their lockers. “So…” Lincoln started; “I guess we’ll be spending a lot more time together after all” he spoke while trying to be cool but mostly fell short. Kat giggled at the snow haired child’s attempt to being sauve.

“With that said, how do you want to handle this assignment?” the blue haired lass asks.

“Well, Miss Mumford said that we can do anything as long as it speaks to us. Whatever that means” Lincoln spoke. Then Kat thought of an idea, a really good idea. “Family” she spoke. This made Lincoln look at her with confusion. Then she continued, “The subject of our piece should be about family, our families in particular.”

Lincoln thought about Kat’s proposal and thought it was a great idea.

“With that said” Kat continued, “I would like to invite you to my house for dinner and spend the night.” Lincoln almost lost his balance at Kat’s offer. _‘HOLY S***!’_ Lincoln thought to himself.

“Uh…yeah, that sounds like a plan” Lincoln stuttered, “I’ll have to ask my folks but I think they’ll be okay with it since it’s for a school assignment. And hey maybe next time, why not you come over to my house for dinner and spend the night?” Kat smiled, “I’d love to.” “Okay, it’s agreed then” Lincoln spoke. “Agreed” Kat replied. “So I’ll see you tonight then.” Lincoln paled, and could swear that he smelled burnt toast in that moment. All he could do was nod in reply. This fortunately for him, satisfied young Kathrine.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**   
**(Scene change)  
(Location: the Loud house)**

**_THUD!_ **

_‘What am I gonna do?’_ Lincoln thought as he crashed onto his bed. He had to think hard about how to approach this to his parents. Just then, the snow haired child heard a knock on his door.

“Lincoln, it’s me” he heard Lori call out. “It’s open!” he called out back.

At first he was confused, but then he remembered this morning and realized she would want to know how it all went with Kat. _‘Can’t really blame her…’_ Lincoln thought, _‘especially since it was her advice that kept me going._ ’ He heard the footsteps getting louder **(no pun intended…)** “Hey little bro…” Lori spoke in a certain tone. “I take it you want to know how it went today.” Lincoln asked, Lori then nodded.

Then the two siblings shared an “I got a little ol’ idea” look. Lincoln looked to Lori and said, “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” “Blanket fort!” the siblings say in unison. Within a flash, Lori grabbed the blanket off of Lincoln’s bed and then the snow haired child himself propped it up like a tent with both of them inside.

“So, how was school?” Lori asked, trying to play it cool and keep her poker face on. “It was good, really good actually” Lincoln answered. “What about you?” Lincoln asked back. “Oh you know same ol’ high school drama.” Lori answered back while visible sweat trickled down her face and twiddling her thumbs in anticipation. Lincoln was slightly amused at the fact that she wasn’t asking the question she really wanted to ask him. “Lori” Lincoln spoke. She looked at her brother. “I think we both know what you really want to ask me, go on ahead.” In that moment, Lori couldn’t hold it in any longer. “HOWDIDITGOWITHKATIWANTTOHEAREVERYDETAIL!” she nearly shouted in one breath just before she leaned back and slightly passing out after letting it all out. Lincoln couldn’t help but chuckle at his big sister.

He then decided to throw her a bone for holding it in for as long as she did.

“Okay. So during homeroom, she came up to me and she told me that she had something to give me. But she said that she’ll give it me in private during lunch.” Lori hung onto every word as if she was listening to the evening news. “So when it came time for lunch, we met outside by the picnic area and then she gave this.” Lincoln pulled out the comic book from his backpack to show Lori. “I was shocked to say the least that she got me the latest issue of Ace Savvy: Beyond but then she confessed to me that she felt bad for snagging the last copy from the store on the day we met.” It took every fiber of Lori’s body not to get mushy and gushy from hearing that kind gesture on Kat’s half. “She told me that she wanted me to have it as a sign of friendship.”

Lori couldn’t hold it in much longer and Lincoln sensed this.

The snow haired child sighed, “Go ahead” he told her. Lori then proceeded to squeal like no tomorrow. It was times like these that Lincoln was grateful for having his earbuds in. After what felt like a solid minute of squeals, Lori finally calmed down. And then phase two set in. "So... Is she cute?" she asked in a certain tone.

This made Lincoln’s cheeks completely flush.

“I would like to plead the fifth on that if you don’t mind” the snow haired child squeaked out. Lori couldn’t help but laugh at her brother’s rather flustered answer. “Relax little bro, I was only fooling around. It’s not like I’m an obsessed matchmaker or anything” Lori spoke.

“With all joking aside, what happened after she gave you the comic?” she genuinely asks her little brother. “I told her I wanted to be her friend too, so we shook on it and shared a quick hug.” Lincoln answers. Lori wanted to gush more, but held it in this time.

“But that’s not even the craziest thing that happened” Lincoln continued. This peaks the eldest sister’s interest. “After lunch, it turns out we both have the same art class. Then the teacher gives the class a special assignment. So she assigns everyone a partner, and then she paired me up with Kat. So afterwards, we discussed what the theme of our project should be on. Kat then suggested family. Our families to be exact. So then she invites me to her house for dinner and to spend the night. Tonight to be exact.” Lincoln finished.

This threw Lori for a loop.

This morning she was giving her brother advice in confidence. Now she hears that not only did he make a friend, but was also invited to her house for dinner and a sleepover all in one day. “There’s one more thing.” Lincoln spoke, snapping Lori back into reality. “What’s that?” she asks.

“I also might’ve invited her over to here for the next day.” Lincoln finished with a sad sigh.

Lori noticed the change of her brother’s demeanor. “You’re feeling overwhelmed, aren’t you?” she asks in a knowing tone, Lincoln nods his head in reply. Lori pulls herself closer to the snow haired child. “I’ve never been to someone else’s house like this before, what do I do?” he asks his big sister.

“Let me ask you something, what are you the most afraid of?” Lori asks. “Everything” Lincoln muttered.

“What do you mean by ‘everything’?” She pressed. “I’m afraid that I’ll mess it up like all the other times I’ve tried to make friends. I’m afraid of doing something so incredibly stupid in front of her and her parents that they’ll never want me to see her ever again. I’m afraid that Kat will realize that she’s way too cool for a complete and utter loser/freak like me.” It was then that the snow haired child was on the verge of tears. Lori sensed this and wrapped herself completely around him, causing them to lie down on their sides.

And then Lori did something that she hadn’t done in a long time, she flicked Lincoln on the nose to get him out of this stupor. “Lincoln, listen to me. I am here to tell you that you are not a loser or a freak.”

She continued, “I wish I knew more people that were like you. Kind, smart, funny and always willing to lend a helping hand. Everything you’ve told me about this girl sounds like she likes you FOR you, awkward moments and all. As for her parents, why wouldn’t they like you? You have more manners and etiquette than any other 11 year old I know. I think the only reason she would not like you is that if you stopped being yourself and tried to be someone that you’re clearly not. And as for her coming over here, don’t worry about it too much. I would give her just a small heads up that while we can be pretty chilled; we are more than capable of getting pretty wild. Just like any other large family. But back to tonight, remember to be yourself and to have fun. And if you’re feeling certain things, do not hesitate to call me understood?”

Lincoln looked at Lori with big eyes, “How did I get so lucky to have an awesome big sister like you?” he asks in a soft undertone to no one in particular.

Lori giggled and said to her dear brother, "Because I have such an amazing brother and wonderful sisters to take care of. Where do you think I learned all of this? You guys teach me just as much, if not more then I teach you. Heck, you should know better than most." Lincoln was deeply touched by Lori’s words.

**_KNOCK-KNOCK_ **

“Lincoln, sweetie. Can you come up here? Your father and I need to talk to you.” Rita called out.

Lincoln and Lori looked at each other. “Guess I should go see what’s up.” The snow hair child admitted. “Do you want me to come with?”Lori asks. Lincoln nodded. Then the two got up and out of their blanket fort to go see what their parents wanted.

As the siblings made it to the living room, Rita and Lynn Sr ushered them to the couch. “Am I in trouble?” Lincoln asked. “Oh no-no-no sweetie, nothing like that.” Rita assured her son. Then Lynn Sr joined in, “We were wondering if anything interesting happened at school today.”

The snow haired child let out a sigh; he knew that it was better to tell the truth.

So Lincoln spent the next few minutes explaining how he and Kat met, then how she gave him a comic book, and then about being art project partners. Although, he left out the certain things that he vented to Lori because he felt immensely better after talking to his big sister about it anyway.

The parents then looked at each other and smiled, much to the confusion of Lincoln and Lori.

“Well, that would explain the phone call we received from a Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum confirming Lincoln’s dinner and sleepover invite and saying that their chauffer will pick him up soon.” Lynn Sr chuckled. The eldest sister and the snow haired child’s jaws dropped to the floor at the revelation.

After a moment of regaining composure, Lincoln had to wonder. “So, can I go?” he asked the dreaded question. Lori then looked over to the parents who took a moment as they gave Lincoln thoughtful looks and after a few moments of mulling it over, they gave him an answer.

“Yes sweetie, you can go” Rita answered.

Lincoln’s eyes nearly bulged out in happiness. And then he leaped out from the couch and did a striking pose, as if he got a large amount of experience points. And then Lincoln ran over to the parents and hugged them and saying “thank you” over and over. Lori couldn’t help but be happy for her little brother.

 _‘You deserve this Linky’_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

* * *

**(Earlier)**   
**(Scene change)  
(Location: Kat’s house)**

“And that’s the whole story. I know its short notice, but is it okay that Lincoln comes over? I swear it’s for our school project.” Kat finished telling everything to her parents and dang-near begging for them to say yes.

Their silence was thickening.

Kat grew more and more nervous by the second. She knew that this was a lot to ask for on such short notice. Especially for a BOY. The only thing making a sound is the ticking of an antique clock.

“Sweetie, could you give your father and I a moment alone to think about it?” Mrs. Ketchum asked.

Kat gulped in fear, but complied to her mother’s request. She decided to head to the kitchen and see if there was anything to snack on while she waited of their verdict. _‘Please please, let them say yes’_ the blue haired lass thought to herself as she was eating a juicy red apple.

10 minutes later, she heard her mother call her back into the living room.

Kat came back into the room to find both of her parents still spotting neutral look their faces. But then their faces grew smiles, which made her feel slightly more hopeful. “So…what’s the verdict?” Kat asked.

“Yes, Lincoln can come over” Mrs. Ketchum answered. “But under a few conditions” Mr. Ketchum added.

Kat kind of expected that. She didn’t mind though, she was just happy that she didn’t hear a “no”. Then her father began listing off “First off, you two are allowed to discuss and work on your project in the living room and only the living room. Secondly, Lincoln is to sleep in the guest room. Thirdly, try not to stay up passed 10:00. And lastly, have fun.” Kat was more than okay with her father’s wishes.

And in an instant, Kat hugged her parents and saying “thank you” repeatedly. “Which reminds me, I should look up their number so I can confirm Lincoln’s invite” her father spoke. “Should I prepare the guest room?” Kat offered. “No no, we’ll have Jameson take care of that” her mother answered.

* * *

**(Now…)**

* * *

**(Scene change)  
(Location: the Loud house)**

After getting the okay from his parents, Lincoln wasted no time going back to his room to pack.

He packed all the essentials; his pjs, toothbrush and toothpaste, a couple of comic books to share with Kat, a spare pair of underwear, deodorant, cell phone and its charger and most importantly, his iPod in his pocket and its charger in his baggage. At the very least, he thought he could share his musical tastes with his partner.

“So how are you feeling now little brother?” Lori asks him.   
“Pretty good actually” Lincoln answered, “although I’m not sure how I feel being picked up by a chauffeur.”

“But you have to admit, it was a nice gesture on their end” Lori reminded. “Yeah, it is” Lincoln replied. “Did you pack everything?” Lori asks. Lincoln looks over his suitcase and scanned everything. “Yep” the snow haired child answered. As he closed his case he grabs it off his bed and headed upstairs with Lori following him. “In case if I haven’t said it enough, I hope you have fun” she tells him.

Lincoln smiles, “Thanks Lori.”

As the siblings reached the top of the stairs, they enter the kitchen and end up finding Lynn chugging down a bottle of Gatorade and Luna washing a few dirty dishes. The sporty sister notices Lincoln’s presence. “Hey Lincster” she calls out to him. “Hey Lynn, did you get back from a jog?” Lincoln asks. Lynn nods, “Managed to beat my last time record no less” she admitted. “That’s cool.” Lincoln spoke.

Luna looks behind her shoulder and sees Lynn and Lincoln talking, she then tenses up. “Hi Lincoln!” she calls out to him. “Hey Luna” he replies back to her with a smile.

Luna felt happy; she was able to talk to Lincoln without fearing Lori was right behind her. And then she noticed that Lincoln was carrying his suitcase. This peaked the musician’s interest. “You going somewhere bro?” she asks the snow haired child. “Actually yeah” Lincoln answers, “I’m heading over to a friend’s house for dinner and a sleepover tonight.” This revelation made Luna nearly drop a dish and Lynn choke on her drink. _‘Lincoln…made…a…FRIEND?!’_ the two sisters collectively thought.

It was in that moment; Lincoln realizes that he just dropped a bomb of information. _‘Aw crap…’_ he thought to himself. The musician and athlete got uncomfortably close for Lincoln’s comfort level and began to bombard him with questions. “How did this happen?!” “When did you two meet?!” “You’re already having sleepovers?!” “Is it a boy or a girl?!” All of this was making Lincoln feel quite uncomfortable and then Lori steps in.

She clears her throat to get Luna and Lynn’s attention.

This makes the musician and athlete stop cold and looking right behind them to find the eldest sister looking at them intensely with her arms crossed while tapping her foot. “Is there a reason that you to are making Lincoln shake like a leaf?” she asks them coolly. The two sisters in question turned back to Lincoln and see that Lori was right. And just like that, the guilt set in fairly quickly.

The musician and athlete straighten themselves out and turned back to their brother and apologized for getting nuts with the questions. “That’s better” Lori commented. “Lincoln, go to the living room and wait for me there. The three of us need to talk” she tells the snow haired child.

The boy in question wasted no time doing what he was told. This left Lori, Luna and Lynn alone in the kitchen.

Lori began. “Now then, I understand that you two were simply expressing your excitement for Lincoln. I felt the same way when he told me. But you both have got to remember the concept personal space in these kinds of situations. You almost gave him a panic attack bombarding him like that. All I’m saying is that you can be happy for him, just try to be more subtle about it. Understood?” Luna and Lynn nod as their answer.

“Good. Now if you excuse me, I need to check on Lincoln.” With that, Lori left and leaving Luna and Lynn alone. “I think that went pretty well” Lynn commented. Luna couldn’t help but agree.

Meanwhile, Lori and Lincoln were on the couch talking.

“Thanks for the save back there” Lincoln spoke. “Think nothing of it little brother; I couldn’t just stand there watching you getting pounced like fresh meat to two very hungry lionesses.” Lori told him.

“Do you think they’ll tell the others?” Lincoln asks, “Hard to say” Lori admitted.

**_HONK-HONK!_ **

Lincoln and Lori hear a car horn outside. “Sounds like my ride’s here” the snow haired child thought out loud. “You want me to walk you out?” Lori offers. Lincoln smiles, “I’d like that.

“Mom, dad my ride’s here. I’ll see you all tomorrow I love you all!” Lincoln calls out to everyone as he and Lori slip out the backdoor in the kitchen. As they were walking, they felt the ground beneath them shake. “Just keep walking” Lori instructed. They reached to the front yard and found a fancy black car sitting on the street.

The driver’s window rolls down to reveal Kirby. “Right on schedule Mr. Loud” he commented. Lincoln then looks to Lori one last time. “Remember if you need anything, do not hesitate to call me” she reminded him. “I will” he told her. Lori gives Lincoln a quick kiss on the cheek and also reminded him to have fun.

And then she quickly ran back inside to help her parents handle the other sisters.

Lincoln opened the backseat door and got inside and placed his suitcase right next to him as he buckles himself. “All good young man?” Kirby asked Lincoln then nods as his answer. “Alright then next stop, Ketchum manor” the capped driver announced. And with that, the fancy car drove off.

After a few minutes of driving, Lincoln decided to start a conversation. “Uh. If you don’t mind me asking sir, how long have you been a driver for the Ketchums?” Kirby was caught by surprise of Lincoln talking to him. “Well, I’d say for at least 10 to 12 years. Although it feels more like I’ve known them my whole life” he joked.

Lincoln couldn’t help but chuckle as well.

“Mind if I asked you as question?” Kirby asked the snow haired child, he told him to go ahead. “What’s with the earphones?” Lincoln gulped. Kirby noticed this, “Sorry if that came out ruder than I meant to” he added. “It’s okay” Lincoln told him, “Long story short, listening to music helps drown out the ringing in my ears. I had an accident when I was younger.” The driver couldn’t help but pity the kid. _‘Geez, I remember when my grandpa began to lose his hearing. But to happen to someone who’s that young.’_ “It’s not all that bad sir” Lincoln spoke up, snapping Kirby back into reality. “At least I now have a strong sense of what legitimately good music sounds like” the snow haired child jokes. Kirby had to give credit; he has a good sense of humor.

* * *

**(Scene change)  
(Location: Kat’s house)**

After driving for some time across town, Kirby and Lincoln pull up to the driveway. As the capped driver put the car in “park” and turned off the engine, he then told the “guest” in the backseat that they have arrived.

He looked behind him and saw that Lincoln was slightly sleeping.

Kirby nudged the snow haired child on the shoulder to wake him up. Lincoln’s eyes began to sir. “I’m up, I’m up” he said out loud. And then he let out a long yawn and stretched his arms. “Sorry” Lincoln said very sheepishly, “I have a tendency to sleep during long car rides.” Kirby laughed.

“Think nothing of it, happens to me all the time when I’m not the one driving” he admitted.

And then Lincoln exited out of the car, with his suitcase in toll. “Follow me” Kirby instructed the snow haired child. As he followed closely to the driver, he began to look around. Everything around him looked so beautiful and expensive. He felt so out of place. _“Be yourself and have fun”_ he heard Lori’s voice in his mind.

Lincoln then took in a deep breath, _‘She’s right’_ he thought to himself.

As the pair made it to the kitchen, they ran into the housekeeper Jameson. Who then told Kirby that he was instructed to take Lincoln the rest of the way. The capped drive nodded in understanding. Then Jameson asked for Lincoln to follow him while Kirby went about his own business.

As Lincoln followed closely behind the housekeeper, the snow haired child noticed a lot of beautiful paintings on the hallway walls. _‘I wonder if that’s why Kat took up art class’_ he thought. Finally, Lincoln reached the living room and there was Kat pacing back ‘n’ forth and her parents sitting on the sofa.

“Miss Ketchum, your guest has arrived” Jameson announced.

In that moment, young Kathrine stopped dead in her tracks. She looks up and sees Lincoln looking at her with a smile and waved to her. Kat tried to keep a calm and friendly composure, she casually walks up to the snow haired child and then…her next move can only be described as an “attack hug”.

Lincoln was surprised to say the least at Kat’s hug, but was not opposed to it in the slightest. Not wanting to make it awkward, the snow haired child hugged back. _‘Lori was right, I was worrying over nothing’_ Lincoln thought. “I’m really glad you came” Kat spoke as she let go of Lincoln. “Me too” Lincoln replied. Then Kat heard her father clear his throat to get the kids attention. Kat then takes Lincoln’s hand and then they walked over to where her parents were. “Mom dad, this is Lincoln. Lincoln these are my parents” Kat introduced.

Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum then got up to look at Lincoln for themselves.

Lincoln could feel his nervousness creep up again. That is, until Mrs. Ketchum gave him a bear hug of her own. The snow haired child felt like his face was completely flushed as he was once again caught off guard. “Mom!” Kat called out her, feeling completely embarrassed. It didn’t stop there though, “Oh I am just so happy to finally meet you!” Mrs. Ketchum told Lincoln, “When my daughter first told me about you I was so overjoyed that she finally made a friend!” Kat, at this point was completely red in the face from embarrassment.

Fortunately, Kat’s saving grace came in the form of Jameson.

“Chef Louie as told me to tell you that dinner is ready” he announced. And then in that moment, Lincoln’s stomach growled like a hungry lion. His cheeks grew pink in embarrassment. Kat herself couldn’t help but giggle. “I think we should all head to the kitchen” Mr. Ketchum spoke for the first time since Lincoln’s arrival.

* * *

**(Dinner…)**

For this special occasion, chef Louie prepared one of Kat’s favorite dishes: Macaroni & Cheese Casserole. As Lincoln ate it, he understood why this one of her favorites. It also helped that he was a cheese fan himself.

The snow haired child also watched how Kat and her parents talked to each other about their day. He smiled, it reminded him of how he and his family acted at the dinner table. “Where are my manners? Lincoln, why don’t you tell us about yourself?” Mr. Ketchum asked as Lincoln snapped back into reality.

He gulped down the bit casserole he was eating as to not talk with his mouth full of food. “Well, there’s not really much to say. I’m in the same class as your daughter and we’re currently working together for a school project” he admitted. “What about your family?” Mrs. Ketchum asked, since she was curious about his sisters.

“Well for starters there are my parents, Rita and Lynn Sr. my mom is aspiring to be a novelist and my dad runs his own restaurant downtown. And then there are my sisters. 5 older and 5 younger. My older sisters are Lori who’s 17, Leni who’s 16, Luna who’s 15, Luan who’s 14 and Lynn who’s 13. My younger sisters are Lucy who’s 8, Lana and Lola who’s 6, Lisa who is 4 and Lily who’s 15 months. The best way to describe living with 10 sisters is controlled chaos.” Lincoln continues, “Lori is considered the leader. Without her organizing all of us, we would never get anything done. Leni’s not exactly the brightest…but she has a heart of gold and an incredible fashion designer in her own right. Luna is the musician that loves to crank it up to 11. Luan is the resident comedian that loves to make all of us laugh. Lynn is what I like to call the all-American athlete. Lucy I like to call her my special little vampire. Lana may be young, but she’s the resident handywoman and mechanic. Lola competes in beauty pageants. Lisa for being so young is the super genius of the family. And little Lily is just the most adorable baby in the wide world.”

As Lincoln talked about his family, Kat’s parents were completely mesmerized by hearing about his sisters and the sheet amount of them. And at the same time, they couldn’t help but feel jealous that Rita and Lynn Sr. were blessed with children 11 times. But they wouldn’t trade their Kat for anything.

“If you don’t mind me asking Lincoln, why do you have earbuds in your ears?” Mr. Ketchum asks.

Kat winced, as she heard it before. Lincoln froze, but knew that question was inevitable. “Well sir” the snow haired child began, “it’s because I have Tinnitus. I had an accident when I was 7 and it caused me to have a constant ring in my ears and listing to music helps me drown it out but I keep it at a level low enough that I can still listen and talk to people.” Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum were shocked to stay least after hearing that.

Kat sensed the awkward tension.

“So Lincoln and I decided that the theme of our project would be family” she proclaimed in an attempt to break the metaphorical ice. “That’s right” Lincoln said to agree with the blue haired lass. Kat then continued, “That’s why I invited Lincoln over here tonight, so he could see us in our home and why I’m invited to his house tomorrow to see his home life.” The parents could see their daughter’s logic.

So the rest of dinnertime was spent just talking. Lincoln talked about how Lori, Luna and Lynn reacted to hearing about his friendship with Kat. “It’s was a miracle that Lori came in and got them to back down. I love my sisters, but sometimes they can be a little much” he commented while chuckling.

* * *

**(Afterwards…)**

* * *

“And this is my room” Kat told Lincoln as she opened the door.

The snow haired child gazed in wonder at his surroundings. Kat’s room was very spacious, even bigger than Lori and Leni’s room. There was a huge bookshelf with tons of comic books, mangas, graphic novels, and oddly enough history books. A dresser with a stereo on top of it. A small walk-in closet that leads to a bathroom. A big flat screen mounted on her wall. A fairly large round canopy style bed. And a nice little side table that has a tablet on top. _‘Dang…’_ Lincoln thought to himself. “This is a really cool set up you got here” he said to Kat. The blue haired lass smiled, “Thanks. I finished remodeling last month” she commented.

Lincoln then focused on the bookshelf with all the comics. “Is it okay if look at these?” he asks his hostess. “Of course, help yourself” Kat tells him. Lincoln saw that she really did have every issue of Ace Savvy: Beyond. Then he saw some stuff he hadn’t heard of before. “You sure have some really cool titles here” Lincoln comments. Kat laughed, “Well I did say that I like a lot different kinds” she reminded him.

Then the blue haired lass remembers something.

“Hey Lincoln” she calls to him. “I think we should go back downstairs to discuss our project. It’s kind of part of the agreement I made with my dad” she admitted. Lincoln understood. After all, he knew that his dad would make the same kind of condition if one of his sisters brought home a boy like that.

So after making their way back down to the family room the kids made themselves comfortable on the sofa to discuss their school project. Kat also brought down with her a legal pad and some pencils to take notes.

“Okay” Kat started, “first order of business I think should be is to take the time to learn more about each other. I know we got to talk at the Burpin’ Burger, but this time we can be more in depth.” “Sounds fair to me” Lincoln commented. “Great, let’s begin.” She grabbed the pad and pencils from the coffee table.

“My first question for you is, what’s your favorite genre of music?” Kat asks. Lincoln had to ponder on that one. “If I had to pick only one, I’d have to say Alternative is my favorite” Lincoln answers, and Kat writes that down. “Do you have a favorite genre?” Lincoln asks back. “Classic Rock” she answers in a heartbeat, “I like a lot of the older music” she admits, “next question: when’s your birthday?” “May 2” Lincoln answers. Kat was taken aback by his answer. “No way, that’s my birthday too!” she admits. “Woah, small world” Lincoln comments. “I have a question. Aside from Ace Savvy: Beyond, is there any other series you like?” Kat had to ponder on that one. “Well, I’d have to say that I really enjoy the Scott Pilgrim graphic novels. I like how it infuses real life with video games.” Lincoln remembered seeing 6 books on her shelf with that name.

This gave Lincoln a thought.

“Do you play? Video games that is” Lincoln asks. Kat in return, gave the snow haired child a Cheshire Cat-like smile. She walked over to the entertainment center and opened the cabinets to reveal an original NES, Super Nintendo and even a Playstation 1. Lincoln’s jaw dropped to the ground. _‘Where have you been all my life?’_ he thought to himself. “How about we take a break? I must warn you though, I play a real mean game of Super Mario Bros. 3” she admitted. Lincoln grinned. “Game on little lady, game on”

* * *

**(Bedtime…)**

After playing Mario 3, Crash Bandicoot, Mario Kart, Tetris and Mega Man 2 Kat’s parents came in and informed the kids it was time for bed. That was okay with them.

After turning off the consoles and the TV, Kat showed Lincoln the guest room that he would be staying in. It was slightly smaller than Kat’s, but it was still rather lavishing and had its own bathroom. “Since your room’s next mine, I’ll be able to hear you in case if you need anything” the blue haired lass tells Lincoln. “This is really nice room” Lincoln comments. “Thanks, we like to always make guests feel as comfortable as possible.”

And then Kat leaves to do her bedtime routine.

Lincoln does the same. He needs to tinkle one last time, quickly brushes his teeth and then puts on his pajamas. As he climbs into in the incredibly soft bed, he takes off his earbuds. He feels like there’s something missing. _‘She said don’t hesitate’_ he thought. Lincoln then pulled out his phone and called Lori.

He hears the phone ringing. And then, **_“Lincoln? Is everything all right?!”_** a frantic Lori asks. Lincoln had to chuckle at his sister’s over protectiveness. “I’m fine Lori, I just called to say goodnight. It didn’t feel right not to” the snow haired child admits to his big sister. **_“Aww Linc, you’re so sweet”_** Lori cooed.

Lincoln couldn’t help but blush at Lori’s remark.

 ** _“I know it’s late, but do you want to talk about it?”_** she asks. “I got time” Lincoln answers, “For starters, Kat’s parents are really cool. Her mom runs a publishing company and her dad runs a big law firm. Kat’s got a bigger comic book collection than I do and she’s just as much of a gamer as I am, maybe even more.” Lori laughed at the thought of someone being a bigger gamer than her little brother.

“ ** _Well, it sounds like you had a blast”_** she comments. “Yeah” Lincoln admits, “thanks for encouraging me to come here. It was so much fun. I hope that Kat has just as much of a good time at our house tomorrow.” **_“I think she will. This reminds me, you don’t have to worry about the others. Mom, dad and I talked to them and they promised that they’d be on their best behavior for when your friend comes over.”_**

“I appreciate that. But remind them that they shouldn’t be overly nice. I think Kat knows when someone’s being insincere” Lincoln tells her. **_“I’ll be sure to remind them”_** Lori replies. “Lori, do you believe in destiny?” Lincoln asks. **_“Sometimes, why?”_** she asks back. “This might sound crazy, but I think that Kat and I were meant to be friends. We both like comic books and video games, we have the same classes, heck we even share the same birthday!” he admits to her. **_“Woah, maybe you’re on to something there little brother”_** Lori admits. “You know for a long time I’ve always wanted a friend. And don’t get me wrong, I like hanging out with all of you it’s just-” **_“That you want to hang out with someone your own age and share the same interests. Believe me Linc, I get that”_** Lori says cutting off Lincoln.

Just then, Lincoln lets out a big yawn. **_“Aw, sounds like someone’s all tuckered out”_** Lori commented.

“You’re not wrong there” the snow haired child admitted, “I think I might need to go to sleep now.” Lori chuckled, **_“Okay then, get some sleep little bro. We’ll see you two tomorrow.”_** “Goodnight Lori, I love you.” **_“I love you too Lincoln, I am so proud of you. Goodnight.”_** With that, she hung up.

Lincoln then put his phone and iPod on a charger so it could get juiced up for tomorrow. And then he turned off the lamp next to him and got all snuggled into the blanket. He then began to close his eyes and slowly drifted off to dreamland. _‘I really hope Kat likes my house and family as much as I like hers’_ he thought.

* * *

 **(Next time…)**  
“Can You Picture That?”

* * *

** Lincoln’s playlist: **

“How Do You” by Radiohead  
“If I Had $1,000,000” by Barenaked Ladies  
“Help!” by The Beatles  
“When Something Is Wrong with My Baby” by Sam & Dave  
“Meet the MacGuffs” by Mateo Messina


End file.
